


Under the Rain

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Ashae Lavellan get caught in the weather while returning to Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

 

“My mana’s exhausted, I’m afraid I can’t keep the barrier up any longer.”

With an apologetic look towards Ashae, Solas lowered his hand and the heavy rain came crashing down onto their heads. They had been trading off, taking turns keeping a barrier above their heads to keep the rain off of themselves, but at the expense of their mana.

Ashae spotted the decrepit house they had attempted to reach before the barrier dropped, decided it was not worth the run, and instead tugged on Solas’ arm, pulling him under the thick branches of a nearby patch of trees. “We can wait it out under here, hopefully the shower won’t last much longer.”

Solas pulled the hem of his soaked shirt away from his body, wringing some of the water out of the material. “I believe that’s what you said when the rain first started, before we ever left that last village.” He said, smiling wryly at her as he let his wrinkled shirt drop back in place.

“True, but I had a good reason.” Ashae reached out a hand and tugged at his belt playfully. Solas let himself be pulled a few steps closer, his lips twitching with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist, put her chin against his chest, and peered up at him. “I wanted us to reach Skyhold tonight.”

Solas dropped his head slightly, touching his forehead to hers. “And why was that?” His voice was quiet, his breath warm against Ashae’s damp face. “Do you have something waiting for you when we get back?”

“My chambers, the fireplace, my bed, you. A marvelous combination if I ever heard one.”

He laughed and nudged her head back, taking her lips with his own. Once, twice. The third time their breaths were becoming faster, and their hands were finding fabric to tug away from skin.

Ashae had just managed to get Solas’ shirt over his head when the branches overhead gave way and a massive downpour of rain fell through onto their entangled bodies. They broke apart, and after a few startled moments, began laughing. Ashae tugged Solas’ shirt back onto his shivering skin, and pulled him close again, hoping to warm him up.

“Maybe we should wait until we get to Skyhold.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 


End file.
